


Waiting for so Long

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny has been living with Luna for years, and has been in love with her for years.





	Waiting for so Long

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 2: **Best Friends to Lovers** or ~~Enemies to Lovers~~

“That’s all of them paired off now,” Ginny said, watching Neville and Hannah take their first dance as a married couple.

Luna looked up from her plate, where she was arranging the food into some kind of sculpture. “Not all pairs,” she said. “Harry and Draco have been inviting Theo into their marriage more and more often lately, I think it’s going to become permanent.”

Ginny scrunched up her nose. “That doesn’t counter my point, Luna.”

Luna nodded. “I suppose not. Do you want to dance?”

With as much wine as Ginny had consumed, that was probably not wise. Still, she never could pass up the chance to dance with Luna, even if they mostly got laughed at. Luna may dance rather strangely, but it was far more fun than the way everyone else danced.

“Sure, I’d love to,” she said, standing and reaching out her hand.

Luna took it with a bright smile, and Ginny felt her face flush. She really would do anything to see that smile.

***

As soon as Ginny stepped through the fireplace, she groaned, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes. Her Quidditch leathers were a muddy mess inside the bag, but she couldn’t be bothered dealing with them. She crossed the room to where Luna was sitting on the sofa.

“Tough practise?” Luna asked, shifting her legs from tucked up next to her to hanging off the edge.

Ginny just groaned again, flopping down lengthways on the sofa and resting her head on Luna’s lap. “The worst.”

Luna put her book aside and started carding her hands through Ginny’s hair. “Still damp,” she said idly, before starting to massage her scalp.

“It took forever to wash the mud out,” Ginny complained, closing her eyes wishing the day was over already.

“Who started the wrestling match in the mud this time?” Luna asked.

Ginny stayed stubbornly silent. Andrea had deserved to be tackled into the mud, and she wasn’t budging on that. Luna laughed and tweaked her nose. Ginny swatted at her hand, but Luna just caught it and started to massage that instead.

It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but Ginny felt her face heat. She cracked her eyes open and watched as Luna shifted to her forearm and gently massaged all the tense muscles from practise.

“You need a relaxing bath,” Luna sighed. “You’re so tense.”

“What have you been up to today?” Ginny asked, mainly to distract herself from the imagery that sprang up at that suggestion. It was getting harder and harder to live with Luna and not imagine all the ways they could be together.

“I went out to Neville’s,” Luna said, letting Ginny’s arm go and returning her hands to her head. She played with her hair for a bit. “He’s thinking of draining the swampy land at the back of his property.”

Ginny snorted softly. “For another greenhouse?”

“Of course,” Luna laughed. “But I told him he shouldn’t. You wouldn’t believe the number of rare creatures that live in swamps.”

Closing her eyes as Luna resumed massaging her scalp, Ginny sighed. “I hope he listens to you.”

***

The storm was in full force by the time Luna picked her way through the wild back garden and up to the cottage. Ginny shook her head at her, but Luna only grinned back, holding up a handful of some sort of plant. She had mud splattered up her legs and arms, and her hair was plastered about her face.

“That really couldn’t have waited?” Ginny asked, as Luna stepped into the kitchen, dripping mud and water everywhere. They really should install some kind of washroom around the back door. This happened too often. She made a mental note to ask her mum about it.

“Oh, but it’s lovely out there,” Luna said, dropping the muddy plant onto the bench and tugging at her sodden clothes so they didn’t stick to her quite so closely.

With a sigh, Ginny reached out and smoothed the hair off Luna’s face. “You are quite mad sometimes.”

Luna grinned back. “That’s why we work so well,” she said, reaching up and running her finger down the bride of Ginny’s nose, leaving cold mud in its wake. “You are quite serious sometimes.”

Ginny scrunched up her nose. “Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Luna said, before stepping forward and wrapping around her in a hug.

When Ginny squawked and struggled against the cold and wet, Luna just started laughing. Ginny melted inside from the sound.

***

Ginny frowned down at the invite in her hand. “I didn’t know you could marry more than one person.”

Luna hummed and stole her tea. “Well, if anyone could do it, it would be Harry.”

It was...well it was just ridiculous. That everyone was paired off, and now Harry and Draco were also marrying Theo in some strange arrangement, while Ginny had been living with the woman she loved for years and never dared to say anything about it.

Sod it all. Enough was enough.

“Luna, I want to marry you,” she said, before she lost the nerve.

Luna’s expression perked up. “I’ll move into your room, we can turn mine into an art studio! You’re always complaining about me leaving my things all over the place!”

“What?” Ginny deflated. Was she messing with her? No, Luna didn’t do that sort of thing. “I’m serious, Luna.”

Luna put down the teacup and shuffled closer to her on the sofa. “Well, if you’re being quite serious, I shall have to be quite mad,” she said, taking both her hands. “We should elope. Somewhere by the sea. You’ll wear daisies in your hair, I want lavender in mine.”

Something inside Ginny’s chest was cracking, or maybe exploding. “But...we haven’t even...”

Luna smiled, letting go of her hands to trace her lips instead. Ginny’s breath was stolen away at once. “Should we? Waiting would be romantic. First kiss at a wedding, how delightful.”

“Don’t play with me now,” Ginny said, grabbing Luna’s hands and clutching at them tightly. “I’m in love with you. I’m serious.”

Luna clutched her hands back just as tightly. “We should get married this week. Elope as soon as possible. Your mum will hate it, but, Ginny, I’ve been waiting so long for you to say something. I could have gone on like this forever, as long as you were here, but this, this is what I really want.”

Ginny stared at her, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to find the words.

“Why didn’t _you_ say anything?” she finally asked.

Luna smiled, leaning forward and bumping their noses together. “I didn’t want to rush you,” she said. “You get very stubborn and contrary when you feel rushed.”

With the way her cheeks were burning, Ginny knew she was turning red. But there was no time to be embarrassed, or indignant. Luna was right there. She’d only have to tilt her chin...

“Luna, how serious are you about a first kiss at a wedding?” she asked, barely breathing.

“Oh, not serious at all,” Luna whispered, tilting her head slightly until their lips were touching.

Ginny forgot how to think, how to breathe. But it was okay, Luna would put her back together again.

**End.**


End file.
